The major objectives are to provide a research facility for interdepartmental use where multidisciplinary clinical investigation can be effectively performed. Projected fields of research include: Homotransplantation of the liver, liver resections and liver shunt operations, pharmacologic and therapeutic effects of many drugs, metabolism and distribution of clotting proteins, studies of pathophysiology and therapy of cancer, relation of bile salt metabolism to contraceptives, study of disturbances of calcium, water and salt metabolism in patients with renal disease, studies of the renin-angiotensin-aldosterone system in health and disease, studies of the effects on carbohydrate metabolism of contraceptives, studies of interrelations between bone and bone marrow in hematologic diseases, studies of the pathophysiology of malignant transformation in hematologic diseases, studies on the pathophysiology of lupus erythematosus and progressive systemic sclerosis, definition of the pathophysiology and course of pseudoxanthoma elasticum, studies of platelet survival in patients with cardiovascular disease, studies of the pathophysiology and treatment of Parkinson's disease, multicenter studies of Crohn's disease, malignant melanoma and mycosis fungoides, definition of vasopressin control of body water.